


阿弗雷特之狼

by AMANDA_577



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Black Peach Country, M/M, Mpreg, Poker kingdom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 怀着黑塔利亚世界观记忆的阿尔弗雷德苏醒在黑桃王国，却发现在这里亚瑟不是英国却成为了自己的王后。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), China & Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文含国家名，但与一切三次元政治，国家等无关  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
[Joker]基尔伯特.贝什米特 彼得·柯克兰  
[黑桃]King阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯Queen亚瑟.柯克兰Jack王耀  
[梅花]King伊万.布拉金斯基Queen伊丽莎白.海德薇莉Jack罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦  
[方块]King弗朗西斯.波诺弗瓦Queen诺拉.茨温利（*同人名，非官方）Jack瓦修.茨温利  
[红心]King路德维希.贝什米特Queen本田菊Jack费里西安诺.瓦尔加斯  
* 因为本家只有以上设定所以国家内部其他人为私设  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
以下为主要私设：
> 
> * 扑克大陆为魔法大陆，魔法力量高于一切  
* 黑桃国与红心国交战中，方块国已落败  
* 梅花国拥有黑魔法  
* queen有为King生育继承人的能力，但只有为King所承认真正的queen（真正相爱的KQ），他国KQJ不可成为本国queen  
* King queen Jack为国家领导人，若上一任King死亡后无继承人，则新一任KQJ由魔法选中，但三人中拥有魔法的为Jack  
* 作为继承人的King非正常死亡后会成为joker  
* 在任期间queen必须对King忠诚，Jack在任期间必须对King queen忠诚，否则将受到魔法的惩罚  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

（先存下第一章的大纲，有空详写）

黑桃国的King与queen在经历了风波后终于相爱，阿尔在与红心国的对峙中陷入险境，亚瑟不顾王耀反对带兵上前线支援，但遭到谎称中立却秘密与红心国联手的梅花国的埋伏而大败，King与queen失踪。

King与queen失踪后的国家应判定为消失，但王耀用魔法明白了亚瑟和阿尔还活着，作为黑桃国唯一存在的Jack在选择下一任KQ与等待亚瑟和阿尔中挣扎，最后决定等待两人归来。

因为在魔法阵中出现了“阿弗雷特之狼”，王耀才明白亚瑟在出征支援阿尔之前已经怀有继承人。

阿尔在战斗中为了保护亚瑟而昏迷，亚瑟抱着阿尔躲进山中洞穴中而幸免于难，但阿尔处于濒死状态，濒死中的灵魂见到了joker吉尔伯特，阿尔恳求让自己继续留在亚瑟身边就算付出一切，joker答应了阿尔的要求。

于此同时黑塔利亚世界的美国因为南北战争陷入濒死状态，美国的灵魂与阿尔互换，阿尔的灵魂进入美国沉睡的身体内休眠。

joker表示这个平行世界的美国很讨厌英国，阿尔却表示无论哪个平行世界的自己一定是爱着亚瑟的，只是太年轻不愿意表达。

他相信美国不会对亚瑟不利。

醒来后的阿尔体内的灵魂却住着美国，不同的是拥有着美国灵魂的阿尔能看到joker，joker吉尔伯特告诉了他来龙去脉，并告诉他亚瑟已经怀孕，他肚子里的孩子是黑桃国的继承人，但注定会成为另一个joker，即“阿弗雷特之狼”的预言。

美国在经过独立战争后就再也没见过英国了，一时之间很难接受这个世界的英国却成为了自己的皇后，还给自己怀了孩子的事实。

亚瑟很高兴阿尔清醒过来，但清醒过来的阿尔却像换了一个，对他又重新变得冷淡，而且十分厌烦。

原来扑克世界的亚瑟原本为方块国人，收养了孤儿阿尔，亚瑟曾与贵族弗朗西斯相爱，爱着亚瑟的阿尔愤怒离开，但最终弗朗西斯被选择为方块国King，为了使弗朗西斯能跟自己的queen真心相爱亚瑟离开了方块国，进入黑桃国后却被选中成为queen，而发现黑桃国的King正是阿尔。

两人在经历许多波折后才明白对方真正的心意而真正的选择对方为自己的King/queen，但现在的阿尔失去了曾经的记忆，他是独立战争后对英国仍然怀有愧疚和怨恨的美国。


	2. Chapter 2

阿尔从没意识到，亚瑟原来那么美。

从教堂外走进来的亚瑟——他的哥哥，他的爱人也是他的命定的伴侣，深蓝色的小礼服裹着他小小的身体，像妖精一样灵动的，碧绿色的眼眸在阳光的映照下仿佛最华贵的祖母绿钻石，当他终于走到等待的阿尔身边时，即使穿着高跟靴子，他依然仰视着他的伴侣，那种许久不见了的，天真愉快的神气重新出现在这张孩子一样甜蜜的脸蛋上。

“阿尔弗雷德。”他小声的喊他。

我的王后...

阿尔在没意识到之前就脱口而出了，然后他迅速捂住了口而亚瑟，耳轮那么通红却柔和的对他笑着。

携手走上圣台，跪在王耀面前，Jack的念念有词让双手所执圣器发出淡金色的光芒，国王的权杖，皇后的怀表，由黑桃国的King和queen代代相传的信物，变得灰暗的表面重新焕发光泽。

在魔法使得手杖的权柄和怀表的表面被刺上国王与王后金色的姓名时，跪在王耀前的阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟同时感到了胸口的刺痛。

魔法定下了契约，却更是诅咒——灵魂伴侣，从这一刻开始他们的生命将被牢牢的绑定，阿尔捂住胸口对亚瑟笑了，因疼痛而流下的汗水和仆仆风尘丝毫不阻挡他俊朗的面容，我的王后...他又重复了一遍，现在你真正属于我了。

只在那一瞬间，某些不可思议发生了，阿尔弗雷德突然清楚的感受到了亚瑟的心情，苍白着脸只是沉默着微笑的亚瑟，敏感，担忧，悲伤，害怕，欣慰，不舍...阿尔弗雷德仿佛被什么拳头击中了，他握住了亚瑟的手腕，只是那一瞬间，他听到了亚瑟的心跳声，扑通扑通，这神奇的联系让阿尔弗雷德血液倒流，直到王耀走过来，把权杖跟怀表分别放置在他们的手心。

“仪式结束了。”

东方人拍拍手掌，轻描淡写的说着，不习惯吧，感受到另一个人的心情，这就是契约魔法的力量。

阿尔弗雷德没有一刻能比此刻更幸福，却也没有一刻能比此时更为担忧了。

阳光从穹顶彩虹色的花窗洒落，他们站在高台上，尽管KING和queen的婚礼本该让全城响起祝福的钟声，远在方块国与黑桃国边界这处教堂早已年久失修而破败不堪，在这里举行King和queen的婚礼并不合适但五万兵马在教堂外部严阵以待，等待国王与王后的婚礼结束直接开赴前线。

##

红心国与黑桃国的战争从半年前开战，呈现胶着状态的同时方块国同时向黑桃国宣战，国王御驾亲征的理由却是因为宫殿里再没有人有能力带兵了，所有将军都在红心国与黑桃国的前线作战，阿尔弗雷德没有理由在紧要关头抽调兵力。

所以得是他去，阿尔弗雷德已经走了三天三夜，当他回过头的时候，看到的是骑马前来的王耀，马背上还坐着一个人，当他下来时阿尔愣住了，是亚瑟，穿着蓝色礼服的亚瑟。

国王努力抑制自己不在部下面前过于失态。

“怎么回事 ？”

他问王耀，Jack—法师大人把手藏在袖子里，他抱着手臂在胸前，神情平静甚至带点微笑，亚瑟站在后边垂着头。

“在国王出征之前，柯克兰要求跟你有一场正式的婚礼，所以我们赶过来了。”

阿尔愣住了，他看向亚瑟，亚瑟也抬头看着他——仅仅是三天，阿尔弗雷德仿佛就被晒黑了些，他穿着黑桃国传统淡紫色夹杂的军服上也染了尘土，阿尔的蓝眼睛有些晃动，在离开之前他曾答应过亚瑟，在他回来之后就给他一个正式的婚礼，但没想到他还是来了。

King和queen的，在Jack主持下的，由魔法见证的真正的婚礼，更像是一种契约仪式，将真心相许的King和queen的一生牢牢绑定。

“亚瑟，我答应过你如果我回去就...”

一直沉默不语的亚瑟突然走上前，用手拽住了阿尔军装的领口，他碧绿色的美丽的眼睛有些红肿，阿尔下意识以为自己会被揍，他甚至紧张的闭上了眼睛但下一刻，他就被亚瑟抱住了。

他那么用力的怀抱着他，仿佛用尽全力才说出咬牙切齿着却颤抖着的话。

“我知道你在想什么，阿尔弗雷德，你从来瞒不过我的。你以为你会死吗，可你以为你死了以后我就会重新找一位King吗…”

“笨蛋，大笨蛋，为什么总是爱自作聪明啊 !"

亚瑟说着，拽住阿尔的手臂，阿尔弗雷德胸前的衣襟被迅速的打湿了。阿尔愣住了，他抬头看向王耀，后者不急不缓的从马背上拿下来一个箱子，打开来，是他的国王礼服，一直被他嫌弃拘谨而不愿意穿着的，属于他的国王礼服。

“换上吧，举行仪式必须要正式点，国王陛下。”


End file.
